Effet papillon
by BleuElectrique
Summary: Selon la théorie du Chaos, un battement d'ailes de papillon peut entraîner un tsunami à l'autre bout de la planète. Même si Tobio est un corbeau, il ne peut pas se battre contre un cataclysme de cette ampleur, ses ailes ne sont pas assez fortes pour le supporter... Il ne peut que se laisser avaler par l'œil du cyclone.


**— Δ —**

Il a fallu quelques secondes pour que tout s'effondre, que mon monde bascule et que je tombe inlassablement vers les Ténèbres.

Un simple battement d'ailes suffit à plonger mon univers dans le chaos.

Je n'ai jamais réellement réfléchi au concept du karma, du retour du bâton, des conséquences de nos actes, du « les gens ont ce qu'ils méritent ». Pour moi, on a ce pour quoi on a travaillé. Ni plus, ni moins. Si ce principe de conséquences existait réellement, les monstres vivant sur Terre, ne vivraient pas longtemps. Ils disparaitraient aussi vite que les atrocités qu'ils ont commises.

Je me suis toujours battu pour le volleyball, c'était ma raison de vivre. La force qui auparavant me poussait à sortir de mon lit et à aller m'entraîner dur. Je voulais être meilleur, le meilleur de tous. Celui vers qui tous les regards se tourneraient, par admiration, par jalousie, par curiosité, par envie. Je voulais régner en maître absolu sur le terrain, que les autres s'agenouillent face à moi. Que le ballon soit mon sceptre et me donne un pouvoir absolu sur la volonté de chacun, sans leur laisser le choix. C'est ce comportement égocentrique envers mon équipe, mes coéquipiers, qui m'avait valu le surnom de « roi » à l'époque. Ce manque d'empathie et de recul vis-à-vis de moi-même et de mon caractère ont fait que je me suis retrouvé abandonné par mon équipe. Un passeur sans équipe n'est rien. Il est comme une éolienne sans vent, debout mais inutile car rien ne le fait vivre. Ils se tiennent debout, immobiles mais ne rien de plus que des piquets banals.

Karasuno m'a appris à être moi-même, à faire partie d'une équipe, en être le pilier sans écraser les autres. Etre celui qui joue avec ses coéquipiers, et non pas celui qui joue contre son équipe. Ils m'ont fait devenir meilleur, j'ai dépassé mes espérances avec eux. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé atteindre ce niveau un jour. Ils m'ont fait grandir, tous à leur manière, avec leurs défauts et leurs qualités. Hinata par-dessus tout, grâce à lui j'ai réellement compris que l'abandon n'est pas la solution. Même si le chemin est semé d'embûches, il faut continuer à se battre pour ce que l'on veut car personne ne le fera à notre place.

Je leur dois tout, ou presque. Je leur dois mes souvenirs de volleyball, ces moments intenses durant les matches où les points se gagnaient doucement, ces moments de doute et de pleurs. Je leur dois le Tobio Kageyama que je suis aujourd'hui.

Merci indéfiniment.

Désolé de vous avoir abandonnés.

Car évidemment, à l'époque je pensais que le karma n'existait pas. Que la métaphore de la roue qui tourne n'était qu'une métaphore, mais apparemment pas. Je n'avais pas été totalement pardonné par la vie, et maintenant je regrette mes actes.

Un simple battement d'ailes et le numéro 9 que j'étais n'existait plus.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'on a perdu quelque chose que l'on se rend compte de sa valeur. 

**— Δ —**

 _L'équipe adverse n'était qu'à un point de la victoire. Un point avant que tous nos espoirs et nos efforts ne partent brutalement en fumée._

 _Mon cœur fatigué s'écrasa lourdement au fond de ma poitrine lorsque je remarquai le passeur amorcer une seconde main. Tout ralentit : je vis le ballon descendre le long de filet, il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne touche le sol et marque la fin de tout._

 _Les encouragements de mon équipe m'entouraient : « Fonce Tobio ! », « Kageyama » alors je me précipitais rapidement précipité vers cette balle colorée qui représentait notre Destin commun._

 _La gravité se détacha de moi aussi vite que le ballon heurta mes poignets. Mais son réveil brutal fut aussi foudroyant qu'un éclair durant un orage lorsque le sol m'accueillit dans une étreinte passionnément intense._

— _**TOBIO**_ _!_

— _**KAGEYAMA**_ _!_

 **— Δ —**

Six mois que ce souvenir revenait me hanter sous forme de cauchemar. Six mois que j'avais arrêté le volleyball à cause de ma chute violente qui avait entraîné un problème au niveau de mon genou droit. Le diagnostic avait été sans appel : un arrêt immédiat du volleyball sous peine d'aggraver la blessure et signer définitivement la fin de ma carrière de joueur.

Six mois que je n'avais pas vu mon équipe, six mois que j'évitais tout contact avec le monde extérieur excepté ma famille. J'avais décidé de me faire « interner » dans une clinique spécialisée dans les blessures dues au sport.

Les portes de l'hôpital empêchaient ainsi l'accès à ma culpabilité.

Six mois auparavant mon action désespérée n'avait strictement servi à rien, on a quand même perdu.

La finale nous avait échappé à cause de moi. Je m'étais blessé gravement : mon genou était dans un état relativement grave et nécessitait une opération ainsi que de la rééducation. J'ai dû être obligé d'arrêter le volleyball pour quelques temps et accessoirement de quitter mes coéquipiers, mes amis dont j'avais volontairement coupé tout contact.

Néanmoins mes parents me faisaient part de l'inquiétude de mes amis, de leur envie pressante et violente de me (re)voir, d'avoir des nouvelles de ma part… Mais j'en suis incapable. Je n'ai pas la force de me retrouver face à eux maintenant, de m'excuser pour tout : pour la défaite, pour ma blessure, pour avoir dû quitter l'équipe précipitamment, de les laisser se débrouiller pour trouver une nouvelle formation, de laisser Sugawara être le passeur « officiel » en lui léguant une grosse responsabilité sur les épaules, d'empêcher Hinata de faire notre attaque spéciale… Je m'en veux d'être la source principale de leurs tracas actuels.

Trois petits coups rapides contre la porte résonnèrent dans la chambre suivis par l'apparition du docteur.

— **Bonjour Tobio** , sourit-il. **Prêt pour ta séance de rééducation ?**

— **Comme tous les jours depuis six mois !**

Je sortis de ma chambre des béquilles à la main.

Les séances duraient une quarantaine de minutes et j'avais l'impression que je ne faisais aucun progrès. J'avais la sensation de stagner, d'être au même stade qu'au moment de mon accident. Mon genou droit me faisait toujours aussi mal, et il m'était impossible de me tenir droit sans aucune aide. Réellement inutile.

Comment pourrais-je jouer à nouveau si le simple fait de me tenir debout me fait vivre le martyre ?

J'allais sortir sur le balcon lorsque trois coups furent donnés contre la porte. Je dévisageais la porte, je n'étais pas censé recevoir de la visite. Mes parents étaient venus après ma séance de rééducation cet après-midi. Les infirmières étaient déjà passées également ainsi que le médecin. Peut-être que la personne s'était trompée dans le numéro de chambre ?

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je compris que non, la personne… enfin les personnes étaient bel et bien au bon endroit à mon grand étonnement. Je n'eus pas le temps d'exprimer ma surprise que l'oxygène contenu dans mes poumons se bloqua brutalement.

— **Tobio !** hurla Sugawama en m'étreignant sauvagement, mes pieds quittèrent momentanément le sol.

— **Je** …

— **Six mois Tobio, six mois ! Tu te rends compte, ça fait plus de 180 jours sans avoir de tes nouvelles ! Tu as pensé à nous ? À moi ? Heureusement on a réussi à convaincre tes parents de nous tenir informés sur ton état ! Tu manges, j'espère ? Tu suis bien ton programme de rééducation ? Gare à toi si j'apprends que tu ne fais pas tout pour te rétablir ! Je ne vivrai jamais jusque mes trente ans si vous continuez tous à me faire peur comme ça…**

— **Respire Suga, tu es en train de l'étouffer !** déclara enfin Daichi en le tirant par le bras.

Ce dernier se laissa faire difficilement mais finit par obtempérer.

— **Espèce d'idiot, ne nous refais plus jamais une peur pareille !** **On s'est inquiété !** ajouta le capitaine avant de lui donner une légère tape sur le front.

— **Je sais, je suis désolé de…**

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

— **Kageyamaaaa** ! **Ce plongeon était réellement trop cool ! Il faut que tu me l'apprennes, tu veux bien ? Dis ? On pourrait l'appeler le plongeon de la mort ? Tu en penses quoi ?** Nishinoya venait de faire son apparition en compagnie de Asahi.

Le libéro sautait presque sur le lit ce qui lui valut une remarque de Suga et une tape sur le front de la part de Daichi pour le calmer.

— **Kageyama ne nous refais plus un truc comme ça, plus jamais ! Tu nous as fait peur, en plus on n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis que tu es rentré à la clinique. Pourquoi on n'a pas eu de nouvelles, dis-moi ? C'est à cause de nous ? On a fait quelque chose de mal ? C'est de notre faute ? Je savais bien qu'on aurait dû attendre avant de te contacter…** Asahi se tenait face à moi, les yeux un peu trop brillants.

— **Excuse-moi Asahi, je ne voulais pas t'inqu…**

La porte claqua une troisième fois avec deux nouvelles personnes.

— **Ah… je vois que tu n'es pas mort, je suis relativement déçu !**

— **Tsuki ! Content de voir que tu vas mieux Kageyama,** sourit Yamaguchi tout en donnant un coup de coude à son meilleur ami ce qui entraîna un rire collectif de la part des autres ainsi que mon lancer d'oreiller raté envers mon crétin d'équipier à lunettes.

La porte s'ouvrit une quatrième et dernière fois en une explosion orange.

— **Kageyama !**

— **Espèce de gros débile !**

Hinata et Tanaka sans exception, je pouvais reconnaître leurs voix trop fortes entre mille.

— **Tu crois qu'on a le temps ? Tu crois que tu peux te prélasser ici tranquillement ici alors que l'on a des matches à gagner et des entraînements à faire ? Tu ne peux pas rester ici à moisir pendant que nous on devient plus fort ! À moins que tu veuilles rester sur le côté à voir comment nous sommes devenus bien meilleurs que toi… À moins que tu aies peur de voir à quel point le roi du terrain a été dépassé et surpassé par ses coéquipiers…** nargua le roux sous le rire général des autres, suivi d'un « bien envoyé » de Tanaka.

— **Toi me dépasser ? Jamais**. **Même avec mes béquilles, j'arrive encore à te battre !**

— **Ouverture des paris, par ici la monnaie !** Tanaka prit le rôle du croupier pour ce pari enfantin.

— **Je mise sur Shouyo** , déclara discrètement Suga ce qui valut l'indignation de Tobio.

— **Suga ! Tu es censé être le plus responsable de nous tous !**

Chacun y alla de son petit commentaire et prédiction sur le pari. Asahi choisit Kageyama par bonté d'âme comme les autres choisissaient Hinata. Tsuki ne vota pas pour moi juste pour m'énerver, j'en étais certain. Daichi prétexta ne pas être intéressé mais choisit discrètement Hinata comme Suga. Noya misa sur ma personne pour que je lui apprenne le « plongeon de la mort ». Tanaka et Yamaguchi me choisirent également afin de contrer le vote des autres.

J'explosai littéralement de rire quand Daichi frappa Tanaka tellement fort avec son oreiller pour le calmer qu'il tomba du lit sur lequel il avait commencé à sauter dessus. La situation dégénéra très rapidement lorsque Tanaka riposta en envoyant le même coussin vers son agresseur qui atterrit néanmoins dans la tête de Asahi….

La guerre commença dans la chambre de Tobio. Tsuki et Yamaguchi s'étaient réfugiés dans la salle de bains. Asahi était caché sous le second lit. Nishinoya derrière la chaise. Daichi et Suga essayaient de calmer la situation jusqu'à ce que ce dernier donne un coup d'oreiller directement dans la tête de son capitaine avant de prendre la fuite vers la salle de bains où on lui refusa l'accès. J'étais toujours assis sur mon lit observait la scène, nostalgique. Cette ambiance m'avait tellement manquée, mes amis encore plus.

— **Kageyama, attrape !** hurla soudainement Hinata qui était reclus dans un coin stratégique.

Le ballon atterrit directement dans mes mains, sans que je n'ai à réfléchir plus que ça. Je n'avais pas perdu tous ses automatismes, j'avais toujours cet instinct de joueur de volleyball. Tout n'avait pas disparu six mois auparavant.

Mon regard se perdit sur le message écrit au marqueur noir sur la balle : « _Si tu n'es pas là, comment suis-je supposé être le plus fort ?_ »

Parfois il faut un incendie pour que la Nature repousse plus forte et plus verdoyante que jamais.

 **— Δ —** **  
**

Mes ailes étaient peut-être abîmées, il manquait probablement des plumes et je ne pouvais certainement plus voler pour le moment. Mais eux, ils en étaient capables. Ils pouvaient m'aider à reconquérir le royaume des Cieux et retrouver ma couronne.

— **KARASUNO FIGHT !**

 **.**

* * *

.  
" Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. "

Merci d'avoir lu !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit avis, c'est toujours cool d'avoir des retours ! :)

Retrouvez-moi et tous mes réseaux juste ici : https: .co/


End file.
